


A Scent So Right

by EvanesDust, Novkat21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, M/M, Mates, Nerd Derek Hale, Omega Derek, POV Alternating, POV Derek, POV Stiles Stilinski, Popular Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/EvanesDust, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: Stiles' day has been great. He won a game and got his team a for sure spot in State. But then it seems to crumble beneath him when he smells something so intoxicating and distracting and can't find the source. Little did he know it was right in front of him all along.Derek has moved back to Beacon Hills after six years, just in time to finish his senior year. As much as he cares about his grades and becoming valedictorian, he can't wait to see his childhood best friend again. But Stiles only seems interesting in find a certain omega, one that clearly wasn't him.





	A Scent So Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siriusstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/gifts).



> Happy birthday Siriusstuff!!! We hope you like it!
> 
> Not beta'd, so all errors are our own.
> 
> * - POV switch

“Dude, that shot was awesome! How’d you even do it?” Danny exclaims, clapping Stiles on the back.

“I’ve just got the right moves,” Stiles replies with a smirk.

“Whatever,” Jackson sneers from his locker. “It was just a lucky shot.”

Scott scoffs beside Stiles. “Lucky shot my ass. Stiles is just a better team captain than you ever were, Jackson. Deal with it.” Jackson glares at the curly haired boy before turning and changing out of his lacrosse clothes. The rest of the team floods into the locker room, all clapping and bumping against Stiles proudly. “Because of you, Stiles, we’re going to State!” A loud shout of cheers echoed across the room, Scott and Danny shaking Stiles slightly in excitement.

“Okay, okay, chill out,” Stiles tells them as he makes his way to his locker. He opens it and turns to his best friend, grinning. “You’re welcome.”

Scott gives him a goofy smile and shakes his head. “You ready for the chemistry test?”

“Hell no. Harris is going to try to everything to make sure I fail.”

“Nah, man, I doubt that. You’re his favorite student.”

Stiles rolls his eyes, puffing out his chest slightly when he feels Danny’s eyes on him. “You’re delusional because  _ you’re _ his favorite student. Always have been, always will be.”

“Maybe if you actually studied the material and gave the correct answers, he wouldn’t hate you so much.”

Stiles snorts and finishes changing, swinging his backpack over his shoulder. “Good thing we have lunch before I have to face his wrath.”

They wave goodbye to Danny and head out into the hallway right as the bell rings. Students flood the large area, their chatter bouncing off the walls and irritating Stiles’ ears. He glances over at Scott to see the other boy wincing as well, hearing just as sensitive as his own.

Stiles inhales deeply in an attempt to capture the scent of whatever foods had been made in the kitchen when an almost sickly sweet smell bombards him. He loses his footing and stumbles, knocking Scott into some lockers.

“What the hell? Are you okay?” Scott asks, grabbing Stiles’ arm and helping him stand upright.

“Yeah, I just—” Stiles leans his head back and inhales once more, closing his eyes. The stench of sweaty teenagers and greasy foods swirl around him, the sweet aroma that had attacked him now gone. He growls in frustration then heads into the lunchroom with Scott. Most of the tables are full, a line slowly growing at the counter.

He glances around and right as he spots Lydia, Allison, Ethan and Aiden at their usual table, the familiar scent wafts by. He lets his nose guide him, leaving Scott behind, the fragrance getting stronger. Cinnamon and pine wash over him, easing tension out of his body. But at the same time, his wolf was howling loudly in the back of his mind, a sudden itch to move faster just under his skin.

The scent leads him to an empty hallway and he pauses by a row of lockers. The trail ends and he’s confused because he should be staring at the source of the intoxicating scent. Instead there’s a young man, an alpha by the looks of it, standing at an open locker, setting some books inside. His charcoal black hair is styled neatly, his pink button up tucked into his form-fitting jeans, black rimmed glasses pushed up on his nose.   
  
Stiles hides himself slightly, heartbeat racing in his chest. He hadn’t noticed him before; he knows all the young alphas in town. The scent hits him again. The omega must’ve recently had a heat or be heading into one. He takes a deep breath, nearly going dizzy with the beautiful essence swarming him.

“Excuse me?” Stiles’ eyes pop open—when did he close them?—and he sees the other alpha standing in front of him, looking at him curiously. “Are you okay?”

*

From the looks he’s been getting that morning, Derek wonders if maybe he should have taken an extra day to come down from his heat. It’s bad enough that he had to move halfway through senior year, albeit to a town he had once lived in, making him miss a week of classes, but the stress of it all brought about a surprise heat.

So now after missing two weeks of school, Derek is beside himself to get back into studying. His GPA is on line! It’s already bad enough that he’s in a race for valedictorian in the new school, especially when he was a shoe in at his last one.

Grabbing his books for the classes after lunch, he all but slams his locker shut in frustration. So far, no one has remembered him. It’s really not all that surprising, given that he wasn’t exactly popular, but he was sure  _ someone _ would remember him. No, he’s mostly frustrated because he has yet to see the one person he’d missed the most since being gone. 

Then, abruptly, a scent hits him. So familiar, yet not... a past he’d almost forgotten. Looking up, it’s the moles that catch his eye. When he was younger, Derek would play connect the dots to try and draw out ridiculous pictures on his friends face, a kind of game for them, usually ending with a joint bath to get them clean, as well as a scolding. As they grew older, the game stopped, but Derek would always remember the patterns he drew on Stiles Stilinski’s face. 

Once upon a time, Derek grew up in Beacon Hills, next door to the Stilinski’s and had formed a very close friendship with Stiles. That is, until his mom’s job transferred her to New York, causing the Hale family to pack up and move. That had been 6 years ago. He’d been sad to leave. Not just because it’s where he grew up and the only home he’s ever known, but because he didn’t want to leave his best friend,  _ his _ Stiles.

He watches Stiles curiously, wondering why he’s just standing there, eyes closed. After a moment, he walks over to him. “Excuse me? Are you okay?”

After a few blinks, Derek’s met with familiar amber eyes. “Uh, yeah, yeah. Sorry, I just—did you see an omega go by here recently?”

“Uh, no… Just—just me.” He tries to school his features, hurt slightly that Stiles doesn’t recognize him. 

“Oh…” Stiles’ shoulders sag, a wave of disappointment lingering in the air. 

There’s an urge to reach out and pull him close, but it’d be awkward since Stiles doesn’t recognize him. Derek takes a moment, trying to figure out what to say, but it’s lost when another boy comes barreling down the hall.

“Stiles! What the hell, man?”

With Stiles’ attention diverted to the newcomer, Derek decides to grab his stuff and leave. 

Thinking on the encounter with Stiles eats at Derek throughout the day.  The pair had been inseparable practically since birth. Nothing could pull them apart, except a few thousand miles apparently. Well, that’s not fair. They’d tried to keep their friendship going by talking over the phone and Skype whenever they could. But then life got busy. Derek had his unwavering focus on school, and Stiles just…

Derek doesn’t blame him. Between the two of them, Stiles had always been outgoing, the popular one, and Derek was just Derek. Nerdy and shy. Not sure why Stiles always insisted on keeping him around, Derek would tag along just to be near him. Stiles had once convinced him to play baseball and, while Derek had liked it, the other boys on the team hadn’t been as keen to have him as a teammate. Needless to say, Derek wasn’t too surprised when Stiles slowly stopped responding to his messages. 

But things are different now.  _ He’s  _ different now. Puberty was a blessing. Or a curse, depending on how you look at it. While he was once scrawny, he now has a muscular build. No longer plagued by acne, he’s been told often that he’s very attractive, and apparently his smile is blinding and draws attention. Making friends comes easier to him. He’s still nerdy and shy, but it’s adorable now rather than awkward. The only downside is that with his build, others tend to think he’s an alpha which makes dating a little difficult. Not that he’s tried, not that he’s interested. He’s only ever had one person in mind. 

*

“Stiles! What the hell, man?” Scott yells at him as he approaches. “Why’d you run off like that?”

“Uh, hey, Scotty,” Stiles mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck. “I just, uh…” He glances down the hall to find it empty save for the two of them. The sweet smell still lingers and he sighs, disgruntled. “Sorry, thought I smelled something.”

“Like what?”

Stiles shrugs and walks back to the cafeteria with Scott. “An omega, I think.”

“Stiles, do you know how many omegas there are in this school? You’re probably smelling like five of them at once.”

Stiles nods. “Yeah, you’re right.”  _ But this one was different _ , he thinks as they sit down at the table with their friends.

The smell seems to taunt him the rest of the day and he’s unable to find the source. Frustration boils under his skin and once the last bell rings, he’s storming down the hallway, not bothering to wait for Scott. When he’s almost out the door, he full on knocks into someone, both falling to the floor.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—” Stiles halts as the sweet fragrance wafts up his nose. He looks down to see the guy from the empty hall, except his glasses are on the ground a few feet away. Wide hazel eyes look up at him, mouth open slightly as if the breath had been knocked out of him. Stiles inhales deeply and feels warmth pool in his gut, then startles with the realization that the scent is from the guy he’s laying on. He takes a good look at the guy as an underlying scent surrounds him, familiar and nostalgic. “Derek?”

No way could this be him. His Derek was small and scrawny, but this guy was well-built and…  _ sexy _ . But it has to be. Even with all of the other students walking past them, the scent is as strong as ever. There’s no mistaking it. Derek was the omega he’s been smelling all day.

*

Derek’s lips quirk up in a smile at the recognition. “Uh, yeah, hey Stiles. I didn’t think you remembered me.”

“Yeah, no, sorry, it—you just, you look  _ different _ .” There’s an unmistakable smell of arousal emanating from Stiles. 

“Puberty.” He shrugs. Normally the talk of his appearance would have him hanging his head, blushing. But from Stiles, he preens. Wanting, needing the praise. As a show of strength, Derek rises off the ground, lifting Stiles easily, earning a yelp from the boy. Smirking slightly, he waits until Stiles has his footing before letting go. “So how have yo—oof!”

Derek holds tight as Stiles throws himself at him, long limbs wrapped around him like an octopus. “I can’t believe you’re back. Oh my God!”

“I missed you too, Stiles.” Warmth spreads throughout his body, heart racing at having Stiles in his arms. 

He has to hold back a whine when he looks into red eyes, his own flashing omega blue in return.

There’s a gasp, followed by a breathy, “ _ Omega… _ ” 

Derek’s face heats with the intense look he receives. Most people turn and scoff when they find out he’s an omega, but with Stiles, it almost sounds reverent. He nods shyly, baring his neck for his alpha.  _ His alpha _ ? Where did that come from?

“Derek?”

“ _ Mate. _ ” Stiles’ eyebrows raise and Derek hurries to explain. “I think we’re mates.” He remembers the stories, but he thought they were the stuff of fairytales. But this pull he feels…

*

Stiles reluctantly lets go of Derek and takes a step back, staring into bright blue of his eyes until they return to their normal hazel. 

“Mates…” he whispers, testing it out on his tongue. “Of course. That’s why you smelled so delicious—I mean, great to me.” He smiles at the blush on Derek’s cheeks, then reaches out and cups one side of his face. “It’s so good to see you again, Der. I’ve missed you so much. And then knowing we’re mates? I could kiss you!”

Derek gives him a small, shy smile, leaning into the touch. “Why don’t you?”

Stiles’ eyes widen for a second before he smiles back and leans forward.

“Stiles, you coming to lac—woah.” Stiles huffs in irritation at the disruption, then glances over at Scott who’s standing beside him and staring between the two. “Who’s, uh, who’s your friend?”

Stiles’ eyes flash red at the close proximity of another alpha to his omega, his mate. Moving slightly, he puts himself between the two, keeping his hand on Derek’s arm, feeling the need to keep touching him. 

“Alpha,” Derek whispers soothingly behind him, a warm hand on his lower back.

Stiles feels a sense of peace and calm wash over him at the word. He shakes his head and glances back at Derek before turning to the other boy. “Scott, this is Derek. Derek, Scott.”

Scott looks at him curiously. “Wait. Derek? Like,  _ the  _ Derek?”

Hands grip his waist and pull him close, a puff of air at his neck when Derek breathes, “You talked about me?”

“Talked about you?” Scott laughs. “You must’ve left shortly before I moved here and all it’s been is Derek this and Derek that. I don’t mind though. You sound cool. I was kinda upset that I wasn’t here sooner to meet you. He still talks about you, too. Just last week, he brought you up when we were discussing colleges and was wondering what ones you were applying to…” 

The words die down and Scott is forgotten as Stiles shifts his focus to Derek who has turned him in his arms. “You talk about me that much? Really?”

“When I said I missed you, Derek, I meant it,” Stiles tells him. “You were my best friend.”

Derek smiles, inclining his head toward Stiles’. “And you were mine.”

“Us being mates makes this so much better.”

Derek’s smile widens and he pulls Stiles flush against him. “My mate.”  


Stiles brushes his lips against Derek’s. “Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
